


Transient Fireworks

by DoubleRaineBow



Series: Songs of Birthright and Conquest [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Nohr | Conquest Route, Reader Is Not Corrin, reader is not kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: A year has passed, but she still remembers all those fleeting moments.





	Transient Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is based off "Utakata Hanabi"/"Transient Fireworks" by supercell. Yes, I still have yet to play any of the _Fire Emblem Fates_ games, but gosh darn it, I fell hard for Xander, Leo, and Ryoma! I also felt that this song would be perfect for Conquest Route Ryoma.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem_ belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Chisato belongs to me.

Chisato smiled and waved to the various villagers and visitors that passed by and bowed to her, giving her their greetings and hopes for a bountiful harvest. 

"Good evening, Lady Chisato." 

"Good evening. May the gods bless us abundantly this season." 

While her smile was genuine, many could see the weariness it held despite the festivities. It seemed that the decorative lanterns that hung along the stands only emphasized her wrinkles rather than highlight her features. 

"Lady Chisato!" one recognizable voice called out. 

Chisato turned to find Princess Sakura bent over, panting slightly. "Good evening, Princess Sakura. Are you here to observe the ceremony later?" the high priestess asked. 

Sakura took a moment to catch her breath before properly regarding Chisato. "Well, yes, but I came to see you as well." The young princess wrung her hands around her cape. "I wanted to know how you were doing. I know it has been a year since Ryoma and Takumi-" 

"I'm fine," Chisato cut in quickly, though making sure to keep her tone gentle. The high priestess knew that the young princess was in mourning as well. It simply wouldn’t be fair of her to take out her anger on the princess. 

Sakura bit her lip, but eventually accepted that Chisato wasn’t ready to talk. “If you say so, Lady Chisato.” 

The two eventually went their separate ways with Sakura needing to accompany Hinoka and Chisato needing to conduct the ceremony before the firework display. 

After the ceremony had finished, Chisato willed herself to languidly walk over to a particular spot a ways from the festival grounds. Upon arriving to her destination, with a sigh, Chisato settled herself on a lone tree stump. As plain as it was, this tree stump in particular was special to the woman as it held fond memories for her. 

“Oh Ryoma,” she breathed out as the first few fireworks made their way into the air, just as the first few tears made their way down the young priestess’s cheek. “Has it really been a year since your passing?” 

Memories flooded into Chisato’s mind, memories that she longed to forget, though every firework only worked to bringing forth sweet times with the late high prince. 

* * *

_“Chisato!” a young Ryoma called out to the shrine maiden._

_“Oh, Prince Ryoma! What a surprise to find you here!” Chisato exclaimed. “Do you not have duties to attend to back at Castle Shirasagi?” she asked._

_Ryoma looked away from the maiden’s gaze, a slight blush on his face. “I do, but I wanted to stop by to see how your training was.”_

_Chisato let out a small giggle behind the sleeve of her haori. “You came all the way to Zanshin to see how I was doing? You’re very silly, Prince Ryoma.”_

_Ryoma let out a laugh also. “Well, I also came to give you these flowers,” he said, presenting a small bouquet of flowers to the girl._

_“I’m flattered, thank you.”_

_“Ryoma! There you are!”_

_“Oh gods, she found me…” the price gulped, turning around to find his younger sister, Hinoka, atop her pegasus._

_“It seems your ride back home is here, Prince Ryoma. Will I be seeing you again soon?”_

_“Not on my watch he won’t!”_

* * *

_“Congratulations on succeeding your mother, Lady Chisato,” Ryoma greeted the newly inducted high priestess with a bouquet of flowers._

_Chisato grinned as she accepted the flowers. “Thank you, Prince Ryoma. Will you and your family be staying for the festivities?”_

_“We will. Azura has prepared a performance in your honor,” the prince mentioned as the two began to walk over to the festival grounds from the shrine._

_“How exciting! I’ve heard many things about Azura’s divine voice. The villagers are blessed to have this chance to hear her.”_

_Ryoma smiled fondly at the high priestess as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “This performance is for you, and yet you can’t help but think of your people.” The high prince laughed gently._

_Chisato let out a pout unbecoming of a high priestess, causing the prince to laugh louder. “Is there anything wrong about thinking about my people, Prince Ryoma?” she asked, the slightest hint of offence in her voice._

_“No, there is nothing wrong with that. It’s one of the things I love about you actually! Very kind and giving,” he whispered as he gently traced the side of Chisato’s face, leaning in close to place a chaste kiss on her cheek._

* * *

_“I’m glad you could make it to the festival, Ryoma,” Chisato said shyly as she and Ryoma laced their hands together._

_“I wouldn’t miss anything so long as you ask me, Chisato,” the high prince replied, giving the high priestess’s hand a gentle squeeze before slowly guiding her to the outskirts of the festival grounds. “Someone told me that this is the best place to view the fireworks,” Ryoma explained as he led the young woman to a tree stump._

_“Oh? And who did you hear that from?” she asked teasingly, knowing full well who told the high prince this festival secret._

_Ryoma grinned. “A lovely lady, though I can’t remember her name!”_

_The two laughed before finally falling silent once the fireworks began shooting up into the sky._

_“I won’t be able to visit for a while, Chisato,” Ryoma admitted after much deliberation._

_Chisato nodded. “I’m very much well aware. Things are not going well between us and Nohr.”_

_Ryoma turned to Chisato and hold her hand tightly. “I want you to promise me something.”_

_“O-okay,” the young woman agreed, though slightly surprised by how intense the prince was being._

_“I want you to promise that, when I come back, you will stay by my side forever.”_

_Chisato’s eyes went wide at the high prince’s implication. “You don’t mean…!”_

_Ryoma nodded as he grabbed something from a pouch that was slung across his chest. “I want you to be my queen.”_

* * *

“Even now, I still can’t help but think of you,” she whispered as the ring reflected the transient fireworks.


End file.
